Fairy Tail I Made It To Fairy Tail Chapter One(Gajeel's Sister
by sangoscourage
Summary: When a young girl suddenly runs in to Gajeel's legs when he walking home from a job; there are many questions in his mind. Such as why doesn't she look right at him when he is talking to her and why is she so scared of him. I won't tell you anymore; I would just spoil it for you.
1. Chapter 1

I've Made It To Fairy Tail

(Gajeel's Sister)

Chapter One

AN: I wanted to put this in and personally say thank you to Friedos for allowing me to take over/adopt her the great story she has started. She lost interest and life has become busier. I just hope I can do justice to the rest of this story. The first four chapters the way she wrote them, with just a few very minor adjustments. Hope you enjoy it as much as I have so far.

Mika's pov:

'I finally made it! Fiore is beautiful. Big bro would have loved this place." Mika said as she started walking around. I wonder where the guild is? "Excuse me sir! Do y-. Un ma'am do y-." Everyone ignored me. "Looks like I'll have to find it myself.' I started walking around the corner and suddenly I bump into a very large man. I fell to the ground and I just bumped into a gang. 'Great' I mumblewd. "Hey who do you think you are!" The large man yelled. He had a scar over his left eye. Short brown hair, and he was very tall.

"Hey, it's not my fault. How was I supposed to know you were there?" Wrong answer. The harge man kicked me in the stomach. "I would watch who you're messing with!" I yelled angrily.

"On yeah, what are you gonna do pipsqueak?"

"I'm the iron dragon slayer! How dare you treat me like this! I'll kick your asses!"

The large man was about to punch me when suddenly...A boy with light pink hair catches his fist.

"What do you think you're doing?" The large man said.

"I won't let you hurt this girl. Isn't that right happy!"

"Aye sir!" Then a blonde girl appeared.

"Natsu, you really need to slow down." Te blonde girl looked up at her friend and asked. "What's going on here?"

"It's about time you caught up Lucy! This man was just trying to hurt this girl." The boy had an angry expression on his face.

"Wait a minute, you guys are from Fairy Tail! Um we ere just kidding hahha, isn't that right guys?" The large man turned around to see his gang had left him so he also ran away.

Natsu's pov

"Are you alright?" I asked as I smiled and held out my hand to help the girl up.

"Y-yes I'm fine thank you." The girl looked nervous so I decided to introduce myself. "My name is Natsu. The blonde girl is Lucy. That's my cat Happy.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he started flying.

"I'm Mika. Did you say you were Fairy Tail?!" Mika said excitedly.

"Yes we are. Are you planning on joining!?" Lucy said happily.

"Yes!" Mika answered starting up and down on her toes.

" We are going athere now. Would you like to join us?" I said as I smiled excited to have another guild member. I would love to!" I could see she was excited. Well. let's go!"

Mikas pov

I can't believe it! I'm finally going tojoin Fairy Tail! Lucy looked at me like she was trying tofigure something out. I got a lottle creeped out. I tried to break the awkward silence between us. "So Lucy, how did you join Fairy Tail?" She just kept staring at me. "Lucy? Luuucccyyy? Lucy! "W-what? Oh I'm sorry, what did you say?" She sounded guilty for ignoring me.

"Sorry for yelling. I was just trying toget your attention. I asked how did you join Fairy Tail." Mika asked.

"Oh well Natsu took me there and we've been a team ever since." Lucy blushed a little.

"I see. So you're a team of three?" I was tryin to keep the converationgoing so it didn't get awkward again.

'Well sometimes it's us three or five. Gray and Erza join us sometimes." Lucy wouldn't look at me. I think she knew I was uncomfortable.

"Erza? Now where have I heard that name before." I couldn't think clearly.

"Erza is Titania." Lucy smiled.

"Titania!" I got nervous. Erza scares the shit out of me.

Normal pov

After an hour they finally made itto the guild. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy just stormed in and Natsu started yelling. I was nervous to go in, but Lucy gave me a reassuring smile. I walked in and there were flying tables! People were yelling and fighting! So manydifferent types of magic.


	2. Chapter 2

I've Made It To Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail

Chapter Two

"Oh gosh, why is he naked!" Lucy looked at me as she face palmed. "That's Gray. He always strips."

"Gray-sama, Juvia will hold your clothes for you!"

"That's Juvia, she has a thing for Gray." Lucy stated. Suddenly a chair came flying at me and I went flying.

"Ahhhh Lucy! Some girl with long white hair and a long dress caught me.

"Hi, I'm MiraJane. Everyone called me Mira though." She had a really sweet smile.

"Hi, I'm Mika." I smile back.

"I wish I could get everyone to calm down Mira sighed.

"I could try if you want?" Mika asked.

"Give it your best shot." Mira encouraged. I stood up on the bar tabele.

"EVERYBODY CALM THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled nt thinking they'd listen. I was so wrong. Everybody looked at me shocked. "I-I'm sorry. I just. Um sorry" I got off the bar table and I heard footsteps from upstairs. Everyone looked up. I was too scared to.

"I heard a new voice. Whoever it was, please come upstairs immediately." Great, my first day and I already fucked up.

"That was master Makarov. He is really nice so don't worry. Follow me and I'll take you to his office." Mira smiled as she lead me upstairs. Everyone continued to stare at me.

Normal pov

Mira led Mika upstairs. Everyone was so shocked that someone yelled over the noise. I that wasn't shocking eonough, it was also a new girl. Her eyes were bright red. She had reddish pink hair. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and jean shorts. She had a lip ring. She was a very beautiful girl.

Natsu's pov

"EVERYBODY CALM THE FUCK DOWN!: Mika yelled. We were all shocked. Master Makarov came out of his room and asked to see her. Mira led her upstairs. We all stood still and tried to listen in on what was going on. "I hope he doesn't yell at her. " Lucy said as she sighed. "Gramps wouldn't yell at her.

"WE'RE BACK EVERYONE!" GAJEEL SHUT UP, GRAMPS IS TALKING TO THE NEW CHCK!" Gajeel gave me a dirty look. "Fine!" Gajeel grabbed a request from the board and stormed out with Pantherlily.


	3. Chapter 3

I Made It To Fairy Tail

The New Girl

Chapter Three

Levy's pov

Gajeel, Pantherlily, and I have finally returned to Fiore after our huge mission. We were gonth for almost a month! We were all glad to be back.

"So Gajeel, after we go see everyone, wanna go get some food?" I haven't eaten in a few days and dI know Gajeel hasn't either so I figured it would be a god idea.

"I don't know, it depends." Gajeel threw open the doors to the guild. "WE'RE BACK EVERYONE! Everyone gave Gajeel a dirty look.

"GAJEEL SHUT UP, GRAMPS IS TALKING TO THE NEW CHICK!" Natsu screamed giving Gajeel a real dirty look."Fine." Gajeel grabbed a random request from the board and left with Pantherlily.

"Lucy what is Natsu talkin about?" I whispered so Natsu wouldn't yell at me too.

"There is a new girl joining Fairy Tail and well...everyone was fighting like usual and all of a sudden she yelled at everyone to calm down. So gramps wanted to meet her 'cause he knew it wasn't any of our voices." The door to gramps office opened.

"Everyone this is Mika. She is new and I expect everyone to be nice to her. Understand!"

Master's eyes were watery. I wonder what happened. We all nodded and Master went back into his office.

Mika's pov

I walked into the room. "Please sit." I sat down expecting to see a big tall scary man. He was sitting in his chair faced away from me.. I bet he is gonna tell me I can't join. The chair slowly turned around and... "You're so small!" I yelled out. On no! I didn't mean to say it. "You're right, but my magic can make me a very large man. Would you rather me be big and scary?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"N-no sir! I'm sorry." Mika stammered out.

"I'm master Makarov. What is you name?" He didn't seem as mean as I thought he'd be.

"I-I'm Mika." I said nervously.

"Now Mika why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" He didn't have much expression on his face. "Well...when I was 4 my big bro lost his best friend. We lived in a cave. I went into the woods trying to find something to cheer him up while he was sleeping. Instead I found a group of men. They tried to capture me. I yelled to my big brother to come and save me...but he never came. "I started tearing up. I started to run back to the cave, but my brother was gone. I searched for him for 14 years. I never found him. I remembered him telling me that when I became old enough, he wanted us to join a guild together. So I heard of Fairy Tail and how strong the people are so I decided to join." I wiped a few tears off my face. I felt like such a baby.

"Well welcome to Fairy Tail! You should go meet everyone." Master opened the door and led me out. "Everyone, this is Mika. She is new and I expect everyone to be nice to her. Understand!" He walked back in to his office and closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

I Made It To Fairy Tail

Meet the members of Fairy Tail

Chapter Four

Normal pov

Mika walked downstairs nervously. She was scared that no one would like her for yelling at them. Lucy introduced her to everyone. Well except Gajeel and Pantherlily since they ran off.

Lucy's pov

"You already know me, Natsu, Mira, Happy, and the master so let's introduce you to the rest!" I smiled so Mika wouldn't be scared. "The naked guy was Gray. The girl who was holding his clothes was Juvia. She has a thing for Gray. Cana is the one who is always drinking. That's Elfman and Lisanna. Mira and them are related. You already know Erza. That's Jet and Droy over there. With them is my best friend Levy." I waved at Levy for her to come over and meet Mika. "Levy this is Mika the new girl!"

"Hi. I'm Levy. It's nice to meet you Mika." Levy smiled her usual happy smile.

"It's nice to meet you Levy." Mika smiled but seemed kinda nervous.

"Mika can I ask you something?" Natsu interrupted our conversation.

"Oh sure Natsu." Mika walked outside with Natsu.

"I wonder what that was about?" I wonder if it's about what happened earlier with her and that gang.

"Don't worry about it Lucy! Let's go hangout." Levy said as she pulled on my arm.

"That soulds fun, let's go!" I walked out of the guild and Mika and Natsu weren't there. I wonder where they went?

Normal pov

Mika walked downstairs nervously. She was scared that no one would like her for yelling at them. Lucy introduced her to everyone. Well except Gajeel and Pantherlily since they ran off.

Lucy's pov

"You already know me, Natsu, Mira, Happy, and the master so let's introduce you to the rest!" I smiled so Mika wouldn't be scared. "The naked guy was Gray. The girl who was holding his clothes was Juvia. She has a thing for Gray. Cana is the one who is always drinking. That's Elfman and Lisanna. Mira and them are related. You already know Erza. That's Jet and Droy over there. With them is my best friend Levy." I waved at Levy for her to come over and meet Mika. "Levy this is Mika the new girl!"

"Hi. I'm Levy. It's nice to meet you Mika." Levy smiled her usual happy smile.

"It's nice to meet you Levy." Mika smiled but seemed kinda nervous.

"Mika can I ask you something?" Natsu interrupted our conversation.

"Oh sure Natsu." Mika walked outside with Natsu.

"I wonder what that was about?" I wonder if it's about what happened earlier with her and that gang.

"Don't worry about it Lucy! Let's go hangout." Levy said as she pulled on my arm.

"That soulds fun, let's go!" I walked out of the guild and Mika and Natsu weren't there. I wonder where they went?

Natsu's pov

I saw Mika talking to Levy and Lucy. Something about what happened earlier was bothering me.

 _Flashback_

" _I'm glad we're back." Lucy said excitedly. "So are we, aren't we Happy?"_

" _Aye sir!" Happy said flying around. Suddenly I heard something. I started running toward the yelling. I'm the iron dragon slayer! How dare you treat me like this! I'll kick your asses!" I saw a girl with reddish pink hair yelling at some was about to hit her so I grabbed his fist._

Flashback over

What did she mean she was the iron dragon slayer? "What did you want to talk about Natsu?" **Mika** sounded nervous.

"Well it's about earlier. You said you were the iron dragon slay. Is that true?" She looked at me as she smiled.

"No Natsu, I'm no the iron dragon slayer. I just wanted to scare them. I was glad she ws honest with me, but I wonder if there was more to I than that.

Mika's pov

I told Natsu the truth. I didn't want to tell him exactly why I said that. We walked back inside. I have to use the restroom." Natsu showed me where the bathroom was. The suddenly I heard the door to the guild slam open.

"Gosh Pntherlily, you could've read the flyer before you grabbed it!" I didn't know who it was. "Well sorry! You shuld have grabbed it yourself!" Pantherlily must have been his name. He sounded kinda mad. I walked out of the bathroom and saw the man. I gasped as tears started to fill my eyes. "G-Gajeel? **"**

Natsu's pov

I saw Mika talking to Levy and Lucy. Something about what happened earlier was bothering me.

 _Flashback_

" _I'm glad we're back." Lucy said excitedly. "So are we, aren't we Happy?"_

" _Aye sir!" Happy said flying around. Suddenly I heard something. I started running toward the yelling. I'm the iron dragon slayer! How dare you treat me like this! I'll kick your asses!" I saw a girl with reddish pink hair yelling at some was about to hit her so I grabbed his fist._

Flashback over

What did she mean she was the iron dragon slayer? "What did you want to talk about Natsu?" **Mika** sounded nervous.

"Well it's about earlier. You said you were the iron dragon slay. Is that true?" She looked at me as she smiled.

"No Natsu, I'm no the iron dragon slayer. I just wanted to scare them. I was glad she ws honest with me, but I wonder if there was more to I than that.

Mika's pov

I told Natsu the truth. I didn't want to tell him exactly why I said that. We walked back inside. I have to use the restroom." Natsu showed me where the bathroom was. The suddenly I heard the door to the guild slam open.

"Gosh Pntherlily, you could've read the flyer before you grabbed it!" I didn't know who it was. "Well sorry! You shuld have grabbed it yourself!" Pantherlily must have been his name. He sounded kinda mad. I walked out of the bathroom and saw the man. I gasped as tears started to fill my eyes. "G-Gajeel? **"**


End file.
